


Premiere

by ofshadowsandstars



Series: Amerique [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angelica runs a news empire, Drabble, F/M, One Shot, Swearing, anna and revere are reporters, church co-runs it, mentions of schuyler sister, part of americawashington au, they work for them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 20:28:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8592355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofshadowsandstars/pseuds/ofshadowsandstars
Summary: “Did I hear that right?” Church said, rubbing at his ears. “Because it sure sounded like Thomas fricking Jefferson just endorsed the General.”“That’s cause he did,” Angelica replied, gaze locked on Jefferson, trying to process the information coming through right before her eyes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part of an au. Blog can be found at americwashington.tumblr.com.

“...and at this moment, on this day, I am here to announce my support of a man who I believe will truly benefit the future of this country: Senator George Washington.”

Half the jaws in the room hit the floor. The surprise was tangible. Everyone knew there was no way in hell that Jefferson was going to endorse Drumpf, but Washington? Washington was an independent running on the democratic platform out of necessity, and Thomas Jefferson was someone who was notorious for mixed feelings on independents. Several reporters launched into questions within seconds, which Jefferson answered calmly in a voice too quiet and shy for his body. Angelica, however, was not there to ask questions, so she and John Church stared at each other in unfiltered shock while Anna and Revere did the journalist work.

“Did I hear that right?” Church said, rubbing at his ears. “Because it sure sounded like Thomas fricking Jefferson just endorsed the General.”

“That’s cause he did,” Angelica replied, gaze locked on Jefferson, trying to process the information coming through right before her eyes.

“I thought he was conservative.”

“He’s too moderate and black for them nowadays. Not to mention that he believes in science.”

“Well, that’s one way to put it. He still holds strong to some of their principles, though.”

“Have you seen any of the man’s speeches or read any of his works?” It was only then that Angelica turned to look at Church, incredulity getting the best of her. “He still thinks government should be more hands-off and will fight Alexander to the death on Wall Street, I’ll give you that. But he also believes college should be affordable, at least partial paid family leave would make all the difference, and he understands that many abortions are done out of necessity rather than quote-unquote “selfishness”, especially after having to make that choice with his wife. Oh, and don’t forget how much he hates the isolationist mindset we’ve been getting back into. Look, I could go on. Republicans are polarized, and there’s no room for moderates except for Washington. If he votes Democrat, it’s going to be for a man who’s only partially Democrat.”

Church raised his eyebrows at her. She’s thought this out quite a bit. He told her as much. “I’ve had hours to think about this speech. I’ve run through his reasoning for any and every choice. I thought Washington would be at the bottom of the likely list, but it makes sense.”

Church hummed in agreement, nodding his head. “You think Madison is going to follow?”

Angelica shrugged. “They share views, but it’s not like Madison’s his puppet, contrary to popular belief. He’s got his own opinions and beliefs.”

“He worked with Alex on the Federalist Papers,” Church pointed out. “Jefferson and Ham hate each other, but they’re both backing Washington. Madison isn’t fond of Alex either, don’t get me wrong, but he can tolerate him and they do share beliefs. It just seems logical that Madison would back Washington.”

Church received an impressed eyebrow for his efforts. “Whatever you say, Mister Spock.”

“I take that as a compliment, you know.”

Angie half scoffed, half laughed. “Of course you do, you giant nerd.”

\-----

“I still can’t wrap my head around it,” Anna said for the nth time. “What did France do to that man’s brain?” She was looking over her notes in the backseat of the car with Revere, checking and comparing data, already formulating the article they would have to write back at the office.

“That’s the exact same thing Alexander is saying,” Angelica commented from the front seat, not looking up from her phone. “I think he’s going to have an aneurysm if someone doesn’t explain to him soon.”

“Would that really be so bad?” Revere asked with a smirk.

“Yes, Paul, it would. He’s a great source of news and general entertainment,” Angelica reminded him. “Besides, my sister is fond of him for some bizarre reason, so there’s that.”

“I would ask how that affects me but then I remembered that you’re the boss.”

Angelica grinned, looking up from her phone for the first time in several minutes. “That I am.”

“I’m the boss, too,” Church said halfheartedly, looking miserable behind the steering wheel.

“Coulda fooled me,” Anna deadpanned, scribbling down something in a notebook, “‘cause right now you look more like a chauffeur.”

“I’m the one who signs your paychecks.”

“I’m married to a lawyer.”

“I’ve got a dog.”

“I’ve got a cool last name.”

“I’ve had McDonald’s at 3 am with important government officials.”

“You did what with my dad?” Angelica exclaimed, interrupting Church and Anna’s verbal competition.

Church shot her a bewildered look. “Yeah, you didn’t know that? When we first started dating back in high school, he came to my house at 3 am while I was cramming for finals and took me out to get Mickey D’s and we just talked. He quizzed me on my French.”

“That was what, twenty years ago, give or take? How am I just now finding out about this?”

Church shrugged, more focused on making a turn than the conversation. “I guess I never brought it up. Honestly, I forget about stuff like that until I need to impress someone.”

Revere chuckled from the back seat. “You probably have tons of weird Schuyler stories, huh, Churchy?”

Church nodded. “Peggy calls me the brother she never had.”

“John, you know well that we’ve got a brother.” Angelica rolled her eyes as she said this.

“Not according to Peggy.”

“Last I checked, PJ identified as my brother, so Peggy is being ridiculous.”

“She gets paid to be ridiculous,” Anna piped up, giving a friendly reminder. “That was just preparation for the future.”

“Call it whatever you want,” Church interjected, putting on his best grumpy old man voice, “just get the fuck outta my car.”

They had pulled into Church’s spot in the company parking garage, so Anna and Revere bolted out of the car, making a beeline for Anna’s office. Church laughed as he watched them go before turning to look at Angelica. She had put down her phone, and was looking at him with the eyes that meant she wanted him to say something.

Never able to disappoint her, Church obliged. “You know, you still haven’t given your opinion on the matter. You have one, but it’s not particularly professional, is it?”

Angelica shook her head. She laughed hollowly. “You know, Alex rants and raves about the guy, but I barely knew anything about him until I met him a few months back. All I knew when we were face-to-face in that restaurant was that he had been a rockstar in France and that Alexander thought him stubborn, vile, and deplorable. But he wasn’t any of that to me. Well, stubborn for sure, but willing to see my side of an argument. But other than that, he was kind of awkward and quiet.”

“He does have a quiet voice for someone so big,” Church agreed.

“But it was just today that I realized why Alexander hates him so much. Intellectually, they’re evenly matched. But personality-wise, they differ enormously, and they have noticeable contrasting stances on certain issues. He can’t stand that someone who’s his equal could be nothing like him.”

Something passed in John Church’s eyes as she said that. He remembered the first time he heard Angelica's story about Alexander Hamilton. They clicked immediately, and it was clear that Ham was Angelica’s intellectual soulmate, and once they met, it was the beginning of the end for Church and Angelica. And Church knew basic algebra. If a = b, and b=c, then a=c. If Alexander was Angelica's equal, and Jefferson was Alexander's, then Jefferson and Angelica would be equals, too. And there was nothing more stimulating to her than a match of wits.

The romantic part of John’s relationship with Angelica was six feet under and would stay there. Still, he was one of the few people on earth who knew what it was like to be loved by Angelica Schuyler. And even if she didn’t yet know it herself, she was going to make a pass at putting Thomas Jefferson on that list. Angie was a grown adult, she could do as she pleased, but Church still reserved the right to punch out a bitch in her name.

“And what do you make of it?” Church asked, pushing his feelings aside.

Angelica smiled at him. Her _it’s time to go_ smile. The smile that meant the earth was going to tilt just a little bit, just enough to shake things up.

“It’s an interesting challenge,” she replied, still smiling.

And just like that, the ball began to roll.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave comments or constructive criticism below!


End file.
